Bleu Saphir
by Atenie
Summary: Le temple des mers, un endroit magique que seul les descendants du peuples des mers connaissent. Pourtant, lorsque nos cinq héros vont arriver, tout va être chamboulé. Et si rien ne se passait comme prévu ?


Après plus d'une bonne heure de marche, Alice commençait à avoir mal au jambe et surtout elle avait terriblement soif. Elle se tourna vers ses camarades, tout aussi désemparés qu'elle.

 **\- Pierre, dis nous que tu as retrouvé notre chemin !** Implora t-elle.

Son silence fut sa réponse et Alice tomba à terre. Fatiguée de marcher sans savoir où ils se trouvaient. Flora posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Alice se releva et s'attacha ses long cheveux noirs en un chignon haut. Des mèche dépassaient mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était boire et dormir.

Flora quand à elle, elle grondait son frère pour avoir finit l'eau, le pauvre n'était pas coupable mais elle s'en moquait, il fallait un coupable et elle avait pris son frère pour cible. Son frère, Max, avait essayé de boire les dernière gouttes se trouvant dans la gourde mais avait-il eut à peine bu une goutte que sa sœur avait déjà été dernière lui à le sermonner.

Ce dernier soupira avant de lâcher la gourde, il vit une énorme bulle, il pointa du doit la bulle et tout le monde suivit la direction indiquée du regard. Alice tomba en arrière et se frotta les yeux. Elle se pinça même, mais non, elle ne rêvait pas.

 **\- Une bulle ! Une énorme bulle ! Dîtes moi que je deviens folle ?!**

Mais non, Max ramassa sa gourde et se mit à courir suivit de près par Sacha et Flora. Pierre soupira et tendit la main à Alice pour l'aider à se relever. Puis elle suivit Pierre et vit une bonne dizaine de bulle s'envoler. IIl y avait une descente et une zone de plat où se trouvait deux caravane. Il y avaient beaucoup de Pokémon aquatique, ainsi que quatre personnes. Ils s'approchèrent pendant que Max demandait de l'eau à une fille qui devait avoir la vingtaine. Et comme tout le monde s'y attendait. Pierre était passé à l'attaque.

 **\- Mais ! Je vous connais ! Vous faite partie du cirque aquatique !** Il sorti alors un petit carnet bleu où se trouvaient des photo de la jeune fille, **vous êtes Lizabeth n'est ce pas ? Et si_**

Il fut interrompu par Max qui lui tira oreille pour l'emmener avec lui. Alice était outrée, comment pouvait-il faire un carnet avec toute les filles qu'ils comptait draguer ? Faire ça avec des recette de cuisine, c'était compréhensible mais pas avec des filles ! Alice comptait bien lu en toucher deux mots !

 **\- Je suis désolée pour le comportement de Pierre.**

La dénommé Lizabeth lui sourit et lui tendit un verre d'eau que Alice bu sans plus attendre. Après s'être tous bien hydraté, ils firent la connaissance de la famille de la jeune fille. Sa mère, Meredith, son père, Kyle, et son grand père.

Alice observait la cinquième personnes présente, elle ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite, pourtant dans ce costume de clown, elle ne pouvait pas le rater. Flora l'interpella mais elle n'entendit rien, elle l'observait. Lorsqu'il releva le regard vers elle et que leur regard se croisèrent, elle ressentit une décharge électrique dans son ventre. Elle détourna le regard et suivit Flora dans la caravane. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Cela avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais elle avait l'impression d'y ressentir encore.

 **\- En quoi consiste votre numéro ?** Demanda alors Sacha, curieux.  
 **\- Vous aimeriez y assister ?** Lui demanda le grand-père  
 **\- Ce serait génial !** Hurla Max  
 **\- Alors que le spectacle commence !**

-

Alice était fascinée par les Pokémon Eau, ils créaient des bulles que les Meditikka faisaient léviter, s'agrandir, se rentrer dedans, sans le moindre problème. Lizabeth et sa famille étaient au cœur du spectacle. Il nageaient avec grâce à l'intérieur des bulles, en compagnie de Pokémon Eau. Le clown quand à lui, était resté à terre et s'amuser à faire rire les enfant, elle sourit avant de voir Lizabeth descendre jusqu'à eux et leur tendit la main. Les cinq furent emprisonnés dans une bulle, mais n'arrivaient pas vraiment à bouger. Mais c'était la fin du spectacle et tous saluèrent le public avec entrain.

Ils finirent par atterrir sur le sol et Alice, manquant d'équilibre, tomba en arrière mais fut rattrapée de justesse par Sacha. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, n'ayant pas l'habitude de léviter. Tous se réunirent près de la caravane et Flora partit prendre ses affaires.

 **\- Nous pouvons vous déposer à la prochaine ville si vous voulez,** leur appris Kyle.  
 **\- Ce serait gentil, merci,** répondit Alice avec un sourire.

Elle s'éloigna, partit rejoindre Flora qui sortait de la caravane. Puis, un objet lui tomba dans les mains, cela ressemblait à un œuf dans une grande boite cylindrique. Alors qu'elle voulut s'approcher, elle fut propulsée contre la parois de la caravane. Elle releva la tête tout en se tenant à la caravane de sa main gauche tout en se tenant la tête de l'autre. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lever le tête pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Le frisson qu'elle avait ressenti lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait du clown, dont elle ignorait toujours le nom.

 **\- Flora, qu'est ce que c'était ?** Demande Alice en la voyant s'approcher.  
 **\- Aucune idée, mais visiblement personne ne souhaite qu'on le sache.**

Alice était de nature curieuse, mais elle ne fut pas tentée de percer le mystère, dans quelques heures ils seront dans une nouvelle ville, et continueront leur chemin. Elles remontèrent dans la caravane c'était l'heure du départ.

Contrairement à ce qu'Alice pensait, ils allaient rester encore une nuit ensemble et une bonne partie de la journée. Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, il s'étaient arrêté pour manger puis tous allèrent se coucher. Alice dormait avec Flora et Lizabeth. Ces deux dernière trouvèrent rapidement le sommeil contrairement à Alice. Elle se releva doucement, renfila son shot et ses chaussures et prit une veste noir. Un simple débardeur n'allait pas suffire, la nuit il faisait plus froid.

Elle lança sa Pokéball et fit sortir un Roigada. Tout le monde la trouvait ridicule, car tout le monde se fit à l'image de Ramoloss ou de Flagadoss mais Roigada était d'une intelligence hors norme. Elle pouvait même communiquer avec lui par télépathie. Elle seule peut entendre ce que sont Pokémon disait si c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait.

 **\- J'espère que je ne te réveille pas**  
 ** _« Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus, j'ai hésité à sortir de ma pokéball, cette nuit. »_**  
 **\- Je vois,** dit-elle tout en rigolant  
 ** _« Vous qui avez un toujours sommeil, qu'est ce qui vous empêche de dormir ? »_**  
 **\- Je t'ai dejà demandé d'arrêter le vouvoiement. Mais en effet, ce que je ressens est différent de d'habitude, un sentiment très inconfortable.**  
 ** _« Car vous ne savez pas de ce dont il s'agit »_**  
 **\- Tu le sais ?**

Mais elle ne pu entendre sa réponse, une voix vint le couper, et ce n'était pas celle de son Pokémon. Elle se tourna et fut face à face avec de grand yeux verts. Elle recula vivement et pu apercevoir un homme blond, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, le clown de ce matin.

 **\- Vous parlez toute seule ? Décidément vous n'avez pas finit de nous surprendre !** Disait-il, moqueur.  
 **\- Pardon ? Mais je vous signale que je ne suis pas seule.** Elle tendit la main vers son Roigada et il s'arrêta net, le dévisageant, son visage s'éclaircit et elle ressentait des frissons, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Elle s'assit sur un rochet, ils se trouvait au pied d'une cascade, et Alice trempa ses pied dans l'eau gelée, afin que le frisson soit d'une autre nature. Elle s'allongea et observa les étoile. Elle n'entendaient plus de voix, juste le son de la nature. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, peut-être parce qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle et qu'elle n'arrivait plus du tout à penser à autre chose.

 **\- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.** Disait-elle dans un souffle en faisant revenir son Pokémon.  
 **\- Bonne nuit, Alice.**

Elle se stoppa net avant de courir, ses chaussures à la main vers la caravane pour ne plus le voir. Elle ferma doucement la porte et se laissa tomber contre. Elle ne supportait pas, comment un inconnu pouvait-il la mettre dans tout ses états ? Elle qui trouvait les filles pathétique de s'en faire pour rien, voilà que c'était son tour. elle se changea de nouveau et béni Arceus que ce soit la nuit, qu'il n'ait pas pu voir qu'elle s'était transformée en tomate rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom.

-

Flora dormait paisiblement, mais quelque chose vint perturber son sommeil. La lune éclairait l'œuf qui quelques secondes plus tard, lançait des rayons rouges, ne réveillant pas Flora, mais la plongea dans un état second. Elle se retrouva soudain dans la mer, nageant avec de multiples Pokémon dont souvent, elle ne connaissait pas l'existence. Un parmi eux, attira plus particulièrement son attention. Il brillait et se délaçait très rapidement. Il était petit, très petit comparé à l'océan. Il lui faisait des signes et elle essayait de le suivre. En vain.

 **\- Attend ... Ne t'en va pas ...**

Elle continuait ses efforts, elle nageait le plus vite possible, se prenant parfois dans un courant marin particulièrement fort, la faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. Elle nageait toujours essayant de le suivre mais ne le trouvait plus et se retrouva face à une énorme bulle qui semblait retenir un temple, un vieux temple. Elle essaya de s'en approcher mais fut une nouvelle fois propulsée en arrière par des courants marin. Elle vit le Pokémon mais s'enfonça de plus en plus dans les abysses.

 **\- NE T'EN VA PAS !**

Elle se redressa, se rendant compte que Lizabeth et Alice étaient réveillées. Flora les regardait gênée mais elles lui firent un grand sourire. Elle bailla en regardant l'heure, onze heure trente. Elle se leva d'un bond et tenta de sortir. Mais un obstacle l'en empêcha, cet obstacle avait des yeux bleu hypnotisant, cet obstacle était Alice.

 **\- Où crois-tu aller dans cette tenue ?**

Flora fut aussi rouge que son t-shirt et s'empressa de finir de s'habiller. Les filles sortirent de la caravane et rejoignirent Meredith et Kyle qui s'occupaient du déjeuner. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Max et puis sur Sacha. Lorsque son ventre gargouilla, son attention se posa sur le table. Il y avait des salades et des pizzas. Flora du se retenir de se mettre à table, mais elle avait une faim de loup.

Elle rejoignit Alice et se demanda si elle avait fait le même rêve, après tout, elles se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Mais elle se tut, elle en parlerait durant le repas, afin d'avoir l'avis de tout le monde. Sacha et Max revinrent quelque minutes plus tard avec de l'eau. Elle sourit et se tourna vers Alice, voulant lui parler mais cette dernière semblait fixait quelque chose. Et c'était en suivant son regard qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne fixait pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un: le clown. Flora soupira avant de poser son regard sur Sacha qui rigolait avec le grand père et Max. Puis en se rendant compte qu'elle le fixait elle se secoua la tête.

 **\- Tout va bien Flora ?** Lui demanda Alice qui avait froncé ses sourcils.  
 **\- Oh oui ... Je suis toujours un peu endormi c'est tout, regarde, c'est prêt !**

Il avait fallu que Alice cesse de fixer le clown lorsqu'elle faisait des choses étranges, mais bon, l'idée de pouvoir manger lui changea totalement l'esprit et elle prit part à côté de Milli et en face... De Sacha ! Mais elle se concentra vite sur la nourriture. vers le milieu du repas, elle commença:

 **\- J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit, Ce dont j'ai rêvé m'était inconnu.**  
 **\- Et qu'est ce donc ?** Meredith l'incita à continuer.  
 **\- Au début je me suis retrouvée sous l'eau, je nageais au milieu de Pokémon aquatique, mais l'un d'entre eux brillait et me demander de le suivre jusqu'à un très grand temple.**  
 **\- Si ce n'est que ça,** Sourit Lizabteh, **tu as rêvé tu temple des mers, mais cela est très rare, seul les descendant du peuple des mers peuvent en rêver.**

Lizabeth montra son poignet, il y avait un bracelet de pierre ovale turquoise. Une relique du peuple des mers. Alice semblait attirée par ce bracelet, mais Flora devait bien reconnaître qu'il était magnifique . Après le repas, tout le monde aidait à débarrasser et ils retournèrent vers les caravanes, les mains pleines. En s'approchant de la caravane, ils virent un drôle de spectacle. La Team Rocket se disputait, l'œuf à la main et chacun avait une voix différente. Ils n'avaient pas la leur mais celle de l'autre. Miaouss celle de Jessie, James celle de Miaouss et Jessie celle de James.

 **\- C'est pas vrai !** Disait Alice en soupirant en voyant le trio Rocket debout sur la caravane.


End file.
